


Caged

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Evil Lex Luthor forces Superman to submit...Or does he?





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lex walked slowly around the green glowing cage. The naked alien inside watched him with a hint of fear in his eyes. Superman had seen Lex Luthor in many different forms of dress over the years, but never had he seen him look this sexy. 

 

Sexy? Where did that thought come from? Lex prowled closer and Superman bent forward so that he could keep watching his archenemy. The bare feet made almost no noise on the concrete. The leather pants hung low on his hips, his bare chest gleamed in the bright lights. 

 

He stopped in front of the cage and dangled the key from the tip of his finger. "Freedom can be yours once more, Alien."

 

"What do you want in return?" Superman croaked at him.

 

Lex's left hand dropped to rub at the thick bulge in his pants. His eyebrow climbed as his lips smirked. Superman groaned softly. Luthor was becoming a cliché. All he needed was a long mustache to twirl. 

 

"Whatever you want just set me free."

 

"I want your word that you'll stay away from LexCorp for the next month as well."

 

"Sure, whatever, just get on with it."

 

Superman watched as Luthor picked up a ring and slipped it onto his finger. That was followed by a set of gold claws that fit perfectly over his fingertips. He opened the cell door and stepped inside. 

 

Superman waited for instructions. Lex slipped the key into a pocket. He pulled out a small tube, and flipped it onto Superman's lap. 

 

"Lube up, Alien."

 

"I thought it was the aliens who perform anal probes." 

 

The snort of laughter shocked him. "What? Did you think my sense of humor was gone? Get it slicked up." 

 

Superman knelt on the edge of the bed. He could practically feel Luthor's eyes on him as he bent forward to place one hand on the wall between the bars. With the other hand he flipped the cap on the tube and worked some of the thick lotion onto his fingers. 

 

Lex gasped as he watched the man of steel work two fingers up his ass. Lex's hand reached down to open the laces on his pants. His dick erupted from the opening as soon as it was wide enough. He stroked himself slowly, watching the alien get his ass ready to be fucked. 

 

"That's good enough." Lex stepped forward. 

 

Superman looked back over his shoulder at the man standing there. Damn, he was hung. In his weakened state he knew he'd feel every inch as it entered him. Lex positioned the head of his dick against the opening. 

 

Bringing the hand with the gold tips forward he clawed down superman's back. As the alien arched his back, trying to escape the pain, four lines of red oozed a trail of copper smelling blood. Lex snapped his hips forward and buried his cock in the hot super hero's ass. 

 

"Ahhh."

 

Superman grunted as Lex began to fuck him. There were no soft words or tender kisses. Just a rock hard ten inch dick pounding into him as the sharp gold nails drew patterns in his flesh. 

 

Superman began to sweat and the salt of that burned in the wounds. He rocked with each hard thrust into his body. He was barely aware of his own cock, hanging heavy between his legs, partially hard and leaking. 

 

Lex's movement became jerky and uncontrolled. He bent forward, reaching under Superman to dig the needle sharp claws into the semi-hard dick. Superman's hand dropped as he gasped in pain. The upper part of his body landed on the bed. 

 

Lex rammed in one last time and flooded Kal-El's insides with his come. He slipped his other hand under Kal and stroked his cock. The angle was bad, but he continued to stroke and squeeze. 

 

"Come on, Kal. Give it to me. Shoot that alien come across the room." 

 

"Lex, I…God!" 

 

Kal's dick twitched and sprayed. His cock nearly jumped out of Lex's hands as the orgasm went on for several minutes. His ass squeezed Lex's cock so hard it was almost painful, and kept Lex deep inside him. 

 

Finally, the aftershocks ended and Kal managed to get Lex on the bed with him. They were spooned together with Lex still buried in Kal's ass. 

 

"Kal, don't go to sleep. We need to get you out of here."

 

"Just a short nap, I barely feel it since you started giving me the serum you created."

 

"You still bleed as much as before."

 

"Yeah, that's great, isn't it?"

 

"Kal, what would the AI say?"

 

"Blood play was a normal form of sexual behavior on Krypton."

 

"You never told me that."

 

"Why do you think it makes me come so hard you can't pull out?"

 

"Hmm." Lex wrapped his arms around Kal and drifted off.

 

The end


End file.
